


Never Crossed My Mind

by laughingatlemons



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Memories, Other, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: When you're immortal, last times don't tend to come to mind easily.





	Never Crossed My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i use both he/him and they/them for jevil in this good luck

A “last time” never occurred to Seam.

A last time that Jevil's eyes lit up with recognition and love as Seam entered the room. Now, Seam just found an unfamiliar distance there, as Jevil visited on autopilot.

A last time that Jevil called Seam a pet name or said he loved Seam. All he spoke now was nonsense.

A last time that they kissed. Seam wouldn't even realize that until far after Jevil was locked up, but it hurt the worst.

A last time that Jevil hopped into bed next to Seam, burying himself into its fur. A last time that Jevil said goodnight, and a last time that they happily lashed their tail outside the blanket as they slept beside their beloved cat.

A last time that Seam would look at that tiny imp and think “I'm so in love”. No, the person Seam loved is no more.

A last time that Seam saw Jevil, with the jester full of resentment, confusion, chaos, nonsense; angry at Seam, who he believed to have jailed him for no good reason. Cotton in his claws and teeth, gloves torn to shreds, betrayal in his veins.

No, Seam never thought about last times, and Seam still tries not to, but the finality suffocates Seam more than anything.


End file.
